Io
by BlackBat07
Summary: Eu sou o coração partido de Joe. Slash.


A água fria do chuveiro cai na minha cara como tapas, montes e montes de tapas. Se fechasse os olhos por um momento, poderia ouvir a voz zangada da minha mãe, repreendendo-me por algo que eu poderia ou não ter feito.

Tudo é relativo. Um tapa.

Nada acontece como esperamos. Outro tapa.

A vida é um grande amontoado de merda. Tapas e mais tapas.

Abro os olhos, mas não é minha mãe que vejo ou ouço. Tyler Durden adentra o pequeno banheiro de nossa casa na Paper Street – não me lembro de quando ela se tornou _nossa_ e não _a casa de Tyler na Paper Street_.

Tyler entra no banheiro, com aquele ar desdenhoso de sempre. Ele olha para mim, seus olhos me percorrem de cima a baixo, e dá um sorrisinho. Eu sou o orgulho ferido de Joe.

Pergunto-lhe se nunca havia visto um pênis. Não um _pênis_, eu digo um pau. Porque ninguém diz pênis fora de uma sala de cirurgia ou de um filme pornô barato.

Tyler dá de ombros, sem deixar o sorriso abandonar sua face.

– Todos os dias. De manhã, à tarde e à noite.

Tyler não diz mais nada e prefiro assim. Viro a cabeça para cima, deixando a água bater na minha cara. Minha mãe me repreende de novo, me manda não pensar em Tyler Durden.

Pense naquela menina adorável da outra rua que fica olhando para cá pelas frestas da cortina de seu quarto. Pense nas garotas da escola, que fazem fila apenas para te dar o telefone na esperança de que você ligue para uma delas. Pense naquela mulher do seu escritório que todos os dias passa por você com a saia cada vez mais curta.

Pense na Marla. Marla, Marla, Marla. Marla Singer, a mulher que você quer levar para cama. A mesma mulher que você quer como limpador de bunda.

Eu sou o coração acelerado de Joe.

Eu sou o pescoço de Joe, cuja língua de Tyler resolveu atacar como se fosse um picolé. Tyler odeia picolés, me pergunto se ele também odeia meu pescoço.

Eu lhe mando tirar as roupas, o sabão acabou. Ele diz que sempre podemos fazer mais. Mas eu queria que ele tirasse as roupas.

– Você já me viu nu.

Tire as roupas.

Tyler dá um sorriso travesso e eu sei exatamente o que ele quer. Porém, talvez ele não saiba, eu também sei o que quero.

Tire as roupas, Tyler.

Eu sou o orgulho de Joe.

Eu sou Joe.

E quero Tyler.

Minha mãe pára de gritar e me lança um olhar de aprovação, no mesmo instante em que Tyler se afasta de mim e tira a camisa, devagar, quase como se sentisse dor. Como se ela estivesse grudada em sua pele.

Tyler não sente dor, você se convenceu.

Há uma cicatriz no peito de Tyler e eu percebo que é nova, traço-a com os nós dos dedos e pergunto se dói. É claro que doía. Tyler geme, não sei se por meus dedos ou pela água fria que caía sem dó sobre seus machucados abertos. Lambo os lábios, vendo o sangue de Tyler descer pelo ralo do chuveiro.

Tyler se afasta e eu penso que ele vai tocar meus lábios com os seus, mas ele não o faz. Ele nunca o faz no início. Ele olha para mim, nos olhos roxos, e recita aquelas regras de sempre.

Sem nomes, sem roupas, sem nomes, sem amor.

Tyler gosta de criar regras, mesmo que ensine aos seus alunos a quebrá-las. Ele quer sentir que ninguém manda nele e saber que está no comando ao mesmo tempo. E ele me ensinou bem, eu não sigo regras.

Eu sou o coração quebrado de Joe.

Eu sou Joe e quero Tyler. Joe quer ver Tyler de quatro, gritando seu nome.

– Amor – diz Tyler – é algo criado pelas pessoas para não se sentirem sozinhas. Você "dá" amor apenas para recebê-lo de volta. É mesmo esquema que movimenta o Natal. As empresas tentam passar uma imagem positiva sobre união e fraternidade, quando na verdade estão apenas querendo vender seus produtos.

– Você só dá um presente querendo receber um em troca, melhor ou de igual valor. Você se sente mal se dá sem receber e se sente mal se receber ser dar. No final das contas, você apenas se fode. No Natal, no amor, em tudo. Estamos todos fodidos.

Eu ataco o pescoço com queimaduras de cigarro de Tyler, enquanto ele continua a falar e falar. Ele geme de prazer, mas continua a falar. Pergunto-me se Marla se sente tão sexualmente frustrada como eu quando estou com Tyler, mas os gritos ouvidos à noite me fazem acreditar que não.

Se Deus existisse, ele faria Tyler calar a boca.

Estico o braço e desligo o chuveiro. Tyler olha para mim e o liga novamente.

– Não economize. Deixe que a próxima geração se preocupe com isso. Assim como fizeram conosco.

Não entendo Tyler às vezes. Na maioria das vezes. Mas é bom não entendê-lo, pois eu sei que se o entendesse talvez não fosse tão fascinado assim por ele.

Eu empurro a calça de Tyler para baixo, antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa. Ele não está usando roupa de baixo, nunca está, e eu o agradeço por isso.

Seu nome é Tyler Durden e você está chupando seu pênis como uma puta. Não, não seu pênis, seu pau. Ninguém está autorizado a dizer pênis nos dias de hoje. Eu pego seu pau mole com minhas duas mãos e vou para cima e para baixo. Tyler geme por entre dentes, não sei se de prazer ou pelos novos machucados abertos. O sangue dele desce, suja minhas mãos e logo a minha língua, que adora sentir aquele gosto enferrujado. Gozo e sangue; nojento, mas me fazia sentir bem. Assim como Tyler.

O pau de Tyler está grande e duro, assim como o meu. Levo minha mão ao meu próprio pau e me masturbo sem deixar de chupar o dele. A mão de Tyler agarra meus cabelos com força, empurrando-me para frente e para trás. Eu agarro as coxas firmes, separando-as, tentando colocar seu pau inteiro na minha boca.

Sinto a ponta do pau de Tyler encostar-se à minha garganta e o gosto do pré-gozo se gruda à minha boca como vodca. Misture vodca com energéticos e você ganhará asas. Misture vodca com o gozo de Tyler e você se sentirá no Céu.

Porém Tyler quer que eu continue na Terra, pois ele puxa minha cabeça sem cuidado e suja meu rosto todo com seu esperma. Não esperma, gozo. Esperma é mais uma dessas palavras que não podemos falar alto por soarem ofensivas.

Eu lambo meus lábios e meu rosto, até onde minha língua alcança, sentindo o gosto de cada um dos possíveis filhos de Tyler. Olho para cima e vejo Tyler com o rosto entre as mãos, seu peito descendo e subindo violentamente.

Tyler, eu digo. Eu quebro a primeira regra. E a terceira. Eu quebro, pois sei que quando Tyler repete uma regra é porque ele espera que a mesma seja quebrada.

Acabou o sabão.

– Nós podemos fazer mais.

Talvez se eu dissesse que acabou o amor, poderíamos fazer mais. Isso é, caso Tyler ainda saiba o que é amor.

Eu sou o coração partido de Joe.

Tyler não diz meu nome, ele não diz nada. Eu continuo no chão, pensando nas gerações futuras que terão que se preocupar em economizar água, pois nós havíamos sido egoístas e deixado o chuveiro ligado a tarde toda.

Tyler agacha-se ao meu lado e por um breve momento segura meu queixo, se eu não o conhecesse tão bem pensaria que carinhosamente. Mas Tyler não tem carinho por nada nem ninguém além de si mesmo. Tyler me puxa contra si e esmaga seus lábios contra os meus.

A saliva de Tyler me queima e dói quase tanto quanto aquele beijo nas costas de minha mão. A boca de limpador de bunda de Tyler me devora loucamente. Devora meus lábios, meus pensamentos e minha alma.

Você sabe que é apenas questão de tempo para ele te corromper por completo e se cansar de você.

Os dedos de Tyler me invadem e minha mãe volta a gritar comigo. Eu fecho os olhos e finjo que há ali algo mais do que apenas luxúria.

Eu sou as lágrimas que caem pelas bochechas coradas de Joe.

* * *

**N/A:** É tudo gay porque quero.

Não assisti ao filme do Clube da Luta. Na verdade ainda estou na metade do livro. Eu só queria escrever alguma coisa sobre esses dois (ainda na esperança de rolar algo). Eu estava escrevendo, mas meu irmão me interrompeu e eu perdi a linha do pensamento então parei por aí mesmo. Primeira vez que escrevo nesse estilo - primeira pessoa no presente - e adorei o resultado.

Estive dando uma olhada nas outras fics e vi que o nome usado nas citações é Jack e não Joe mas como me baseei no livro e no livro está Joe preferi deixar como está. E, além do mais, não há listado Fight Club como livro nesse site. :(

08/04 - fiz algumas edições e consertei alguns erros.


End file.
